And Here We Meet Again
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Rory and her friends head to the beach for their Summer Vacation. And who should Rory meet after five years? Is there a budding romance betweem the constant quarrelling Colin and Paris? Logan realises he loves one of his best friends. who is it? Finn finds love. Whow gets married? Who falls in love? And whose heart gets broken? Their last Summer before they graduate from Yale.
1. Yale

"**And We Meet Again"**

**Chapter One**

"Come on Gellar, I need me some caffeine!" she pulled up her best friend, and dragged her to the door, and walking into the bright sunshine.

"Again Gilmore? Like really?" she rolled her eyes at the brunette that was pulling her towards the permanent coffee kart that was now available to them whenever they needed it. Curtsy of one Logan Huntzberger.

"How long have you known me for?" she pointed out to her blond roommate.

"You have a point there Gilmore! You and your mom live off it! Imagine a world without caffeine? How would you both survive?" she snickered with laughter, aiming a hurt and outraged look from her friend.

"Such blasphemy! What would the coffee god say if they heard you speak such words again? Help your injured soul. She knows not what she says! Forgive her oh coffee god" she looked at the sky, hands up in the air like she was pleading with the sky.

"God Gilmore, you are making a scene with all your tyranny!" Paris said with embarrassment, when people pointed to her and laughing with amusement.

"Ha! You know you love it Gellar!" she said with a laugh

"Whatever Gilmore! Get your caffeine before you lose consciousness" she threw her hands towards the coffee kart. Rory pretended to go weak in the knees.

"I don't think I will be able to make it!" she pretended to walk like she was losing energy.

"OMG Gilmore! Please two cups of your best coffee!" she said in a rush, her cheeks staining pink with embarrassment, and wishing the coffee man would hurry up already.

"Two of my finest coffee for you lovely ladies!" the man smirked with laughter. Paris eyed him lightly, and dragged Rory towards their dorm room for more intense study.

"I swear Gilmore, your dramatics are boundless!" she handed her the coffee, which she smelt like it was the most delicious creation ever made!

"Nice acting skills you have their Gilmore!" an amused voice was spoken across the walk way at them.

"Yes bravo, little honey" Finn said with amusement, clapping his hands like he just saw the most spectacular performance in the world. Rory bent over for a bow and then did a curtsy.

"Amusing Gilmore" Colin said with a drawl.

"Aren't you all meant to be studying gentlemen?" Paris asked the three men.

"Have you ever heard of a break Gellar?" Colin said in a serious tone, his eyes dancing with amusement. He loved revving up the blond; it was one of his pass times.

"Shut it McCrae!" she said in irritation, he always got under her skin.

"You gona make me?" he mocked her.

"God get a room already!" Finn said, cutting the animosity between his friends, winking at his friend.

"Come on Gilmore!" Paris began to pull them towards their dorm room, sporting a laugh from the three men behind them. "Can it you three!"

"Oh come on Gellar! It was a joke!" Logan says, trying to make things better. He loved spending time with the girls.

"Like ha ha" Colin put in

"Colin?" Finn reined his friend back in, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop his antics now, so the girls would come with them.

"Okay okay, sorry Paris! Forgive me, with a Cherie on top!" Colin said, coming to stand next to the blond.

"Okay, where are we going?" Paris gave in to them

"Yay!" Stephanie arrived, clapping her hands together. "Glad you are both coming! I was worried that you would have left me with **them** again!" she made a face, covering her face with a hand, and gesturing to the boys with her thumb with the other. The three girls laughed with amusement.

"Whoo hoo!" Finn said with happiness! Picking up Paris for a hug, she struggled a bit, trying to get out of his grasp.

"OMG let go Finn! You're crazy!" she puffed

"I want to get some stuff from our dorm room" Rory said, stopping their dorm, and went inside followed by her two blond friends.

* * *

><p>"Hrmm Colin?" Logan looked at his friend with amusement.<p>

"What?" he asked in annoyance. "Stop staring at me like that! You're freaking me out!"

"So what's the deal with you and Gellar?" Finn added in, knowing what Logan was thinking because he was thinking it too.

"What? Gellar and **me**? Come off it!" he defended himself.

"Why are you being so defensive McCrae? Something to hide?" Logan asked him

"What? I have no idea **what** you are both talking about! Now stop before they hear you!" he said clearly annoyed and not like the conversation one bit.

"You can pretend all **you** like McCrae, but sex is spilling between you too!" Finn said, aiming a smile at his friend, and earning him a scowl.

"The girls are busy doing there make up. So we are free to talk" he winked at his friend, and began to laugh hard.

"There is nothing to talk about! Paris freaks me out" he tried to convince his friends, but failing miserably.

"Yeah sure she does!" Logan said.

"Sure who does?" Stephanie asked the three men, curious to know what they were talking about.

"AH nothing Teph!" Finn grinned at his friend. And they wall walked to Logan and Paris' car. They broke in gender, and followed Logan's car.

* * *

><p>They stopped at their usual hang out at Rich Man's Shoe, which was very popular with the Yale students, so business was really great for them. They sat at their usual booth, and order their usual meals and drinks.<p>

"So tell me, what are we going to do for break?" Logan asked everyone.

"My uncle has a beach house he isn't using this summer" Stephanie suggested. Nods of agreement passed through the six friends.

"Perfect! Summer at the beach! And all those lovely red heads looking **finnne **in their bikinis" Finn said with a big grin in his face, a look of heaven opening up to swallow him whole marked on his face.

"I'm in!" Rory said with excitement, clapping her hands

"Yeah I guess I'm not doing anything so grand. Count me in" Paris said flatly, not wanting to be left behind, or go home for three months to an empty mansion.

"Yeah sounds great" Colin said, his friends smiling at him, all kinds of things going through their heads.

"Then that's settled! Stephanie speak to your uncle about it, so we don't have any unexpected visits from him. We'll leave the day after everyone's last exam. Sound good?" Logan said, taking command like he always did.

* * *

><p>"This is so exciting!" Stephanie chirped to her friend, placing down her duffle bag in Rory and Paris' dorm room lounge.<p>

"Yeah a real ball!" Paris said flatly, not so sure what three months with her five best friends would be like. She had never gone with them before.

"Oh come on Gellar! Lighten up! This will be three months spent at the beach, with our best friends! Could anything be any greater than that?" Rory chimed in with excitement, not wanting to let her friend turn the good experience bad.

"Yeah Paris, you're kinda killing the buzz! So Stop!" Stephanie told her friend, waiting patiently for them to finish fixing their things, and waiting for the guys to arrive.

"Well I'm just being honest!" she said

"Well ever heard of taking one for the team, and zipping it?' Stephanie said with annoyance.

"Don't be such a bi…" Paris was cut off with a knock at the door. The guys had finally arrived, all streaming into their lounge room, duffle bag in hand.

"Oh goodie! You guys are here!" Stephanie grabbed her bag and followed the boys out into the courtyard.

"Come on Paris, it'll be fun, you'll see" Rory assured her long time friend, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and walking to the door.

"I know… sorry for being such a downer… holidays just **aren't** my thing I guess. It doesn't excite me like a normal person" she shrugged her shoulders, and Rory patted her arm knowing why Paris felt that way.

"Summer vacation here we come!" Finn yelled into the air, clearly already starting the fun before he had left his dorm room. A wallop of agreement went around the group, and they headed to their cars.

* * *

><p>They drove the three hours to Stephanie's uncles beach house, arriving very early, having left Yale at five in the morning so they could spend a couple of hours in bed recovering, and would still have enough time to enjoy the day.<p>

"Finally! Summer Vacation has begun!" Finn yelled at the top of his voice, forgetting how early it still was. A yawn escaping his lips, "Well after I have my nap!" he laughed to himself, which received a couple of head shakes from his friends, who were already settling themselves towards their rooms.

"Guys there are seven bedrooms, so just pick whichever one you like!" she yawned sleepily and headed towards the stairs where her usual sleeping area was located.

"Sleep well guys! Cause we have some exploring to do!" Logan warned his friends, not having been there before. Everyone agreed, and headed for their rooms sleepily.

* * *

><p>Rory was the first up, having gone for a run at eleven. She always felt better after a long run, which made her blood pump, and seemed to make her more alert and able to start the day easier than when she hadn't gone on one.<p>

She was running with one of her favourite play lists, sounding in her IPod, feeling so fresh, when she bumped into someone, they hadn't been in her vision a moment ago.

"Oh ah… sorry, didn't see you there!" she apologized to the body she had run into. She looked up to see the clearest clue eyes that she had ever seen.

"Mary?" the voice asked with surprise.

"OMG Tristan!" she said with the same surprise.


	2. Summer Vacation

A/N: Much thanks for the reviews, PM, alerts, and favourites! Such a pleasant thing to see ;) Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Cheers! X Rose

* * *

><p>"<strong>And Here We Meet Again"<strong>

**Chapter Two: Summer Vacation**

"Oh ah… sorry, didn't see you there!" she apologized to the body she had run into. She looked up to see the clearest clue eyes that she had ever seen.

"Mary?" the voice asked with surprise.

"OMG Tristan!" she said with the same surprise.

"Fancy bumping into you here?" he said with a laugh, bringing her in for a huge cuddle. He spun her around and eyed her closely, looking for the changes that four year has brought on to the girl that had stolen his heart all those years ago.

"I know! Four years later, and here we are again!" Rory said with utter amazement, looking over at the man that had once been in heart.

"Summer Vacation?" he enquired.

"Yup. A couple of from school, are staying with me at friend's relatives beach house for the summer

"That sounds like it will be a fantastic time!"

"Yes I'm sure it will be interesting" she laughed softly, "We arrived a couple of hours ago"

"Ah I see. I arrived a week ago. Staying with a couple of friends too at my grandparent's place down the beach" he pointed in the opposite direction of where her accommodations were.

"I'm staying up the far end" she nodded towards the beach house.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked her questioningly, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

"Waiting for my friend to all wake up, so we can explore the place. Only one of us has been here before, so everyone wants to see what activites we could all do down here" she explained to him.

"I'll be doing something similar I think. Are you busy tonight? We're going to be hosting a party, and everyone is welcome, bring your friends" he smiled at her hoping she would agree to come, even though he didn't really have anything planned for tonight. But he was pretty sure he would be able to organise something.

"Sounds good, I'll put it to my friends and see what they say"

"Can I walked you up the beach?"

"Can we run instead? I haven't finish my run yet, if I don't finish it, I always feel so sluggish after" she said with a frown.

He looked at her in shock, "A Gilmore doing exercise? I thought it was ruled out? Wasn't there a law written prohibiting Gilmore's to do such extremities?" he laughed at her, earning him a slap to the arm.

"A girl can change right?" she asked him innocently, and they began to run, running in silence for a while, just taking in their surroundings and enjoying each other's companies.

* * *

><p>"Where is Rory?" Logan enquired to his friend, not knowing why he wanted to know so bad, searching for some kind of information to tell him of her whereabouts.<p>

"She left a note on the fridge saying that she went for a run. But I read that note three hours ago" Colin told the group, concern masking everyone's face as the realised the time difference. Rory only ever went for an hour max.

"I'm sure she'll be fine" Paris said with a shrug, sensing that something had deterred her plans of coming back to the beach house, the only person in the group who didn't seem so worried about Rory's absence.

"We should go in teams if she isn't back in the next half hour" Logan made plans, taking charge of the situation like always.

"Relax mate, I'm sure she'll turn up soon" Finn said reassuringly, knowing that Rory had a good set of brains that would keep her out of trouble. Logan nodded and walked out to the veranda with his drink of Stephanie's famous fruit juice.

* * *

><p>"So you go to Harvard studying Literature, history and English?" she questioned him, remembering how smart he actually was, and had only gotten bad grades because of the lack of effort he had put into his school work and his rebellious ways that often landed him into trouble.<p>

"That's right. But I am transferring to Yale for third year, I've heard very good things about it, plus it's closer to home, and I am over being so far away from everything" and everyone and to you he thought to himself.

"That is excellent!" she said with excitement, "I go to Yale, we could see each other all the time!"

He smiled at her and had the urge to hug her tight to him, but restrained himself.

"That would be nice Mary!" he agreed with her, and took her hands in his, absentmindedly drawing lines on the back of her hands. The action felt so comfortable.

"You will never guess who shares my dorm room?" she said with a laugh, knowing that he's ears would be in a shell shock to hear who it was.

* * *

><p>"Rory! OMG we have been searching the beach for you" Logan took her into his arm, not realising that she had company, who was standing right next to her. He just assumed that the man was just happened to stand right next to her on the packed beach.<p>

She laughed at his dramatics and extracted herself from his hug.

"It's okay Logan." She laughed at his display of affection and worry. "I bumped into an old friend while I was on my run, and we lost track of time" she reassured her friend.

"Well next time you should come home first… everyone is worried about you, scanning the beach for you for the last hour…" he stilled didn't register Tristan's presence.

"Like I said I bumped into an old friend of mine, from my Chilton days" she said with a laugh at how they had become reacquainted again.

Logan looked at her, not amused that she had been kept away because she had bumped into someone on the beach, and had not checked back in with them. He looked at the man standing next to her, realising that he had not moved, and seemed very interested in their conversation, and_ he_ was the friend she was talking about.

"Logan meet my good friend Tristan Du Grey" she smiled happily at Tristan, who looked on with amusement of seeing his childhood friend.

"Logan nice to see you again" Tristan said with amusement, shaking his childhood friend's hands.

"Been a long time Tristan" Logan brought him in for a 'man' hug.

"You know each other?" Rory said with surprise.

"Our parents are very good friends. Our parents went to school together, so we were brought up in the same circles" Logan explained to her.

"Colin, Finn and Teph around too?" he smiled at a thought in his head.

"Yes they are. We are staying at Stephanie's uncles' beach house down the beach" Logan told him.

"AH yes, I have been there. Gregory had held many parties there" Tristan told them both.

"Tristan has invited us to a party at his beach house tonight, and I said we'd go and that I would ask you all, and see if you were up for it" Rory said to Logan

"Sounds like a plan. We'll have dinner first, then make out way over" Logan told Tristan, who nodded.

* * *

><p>Stephanie, Colin, Finn and Paris were walking towards them with relief all through their faces.<p>

"Rory! You had us all worried" Stephanie hugged her tightly.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about" Paris said in a dry voice, but hugged Rory anyway.

"Love don't do that again. You _must_ come home after your runs!" Finn told her in a mock parental voice, glad that she was safe.

Colin looked at Tristan, the only person to recognise his old childhood friend at first glance. "My my, what do we have here? Tristan Du Grey" he drawled with amusement at seeing the blond hair man.

"McCrae, hey pal" Tristan greeted the shorter man.

"OMG Tristan!" Stephanie jumped at him. "It's been such a long time!" she hugged him tightly.

"Teph let the man breath" Finn said with a laugh, pulling her off him.

"Paris?" Tristan asked her with surprise. Never in a million years did he ever think to see her with Rory or his childhood friend, she seemed so dense and very focused in life. So seeing her at the beach was very surreal to him.

She knew his question before he asked it, "Guilty" she smirked at his surprised face.

"You're Rory's roommate?" she nodded at him and like it was so obvious.

"So with reunion and greetings in order. Party at my beach house tonight?" Tristan asked his old group of friends.

"Hell yeah Du Grey!" Finn said with excitement.

"Sounds good to me" Stephanie agreed.

"Guess I'm in too" Paris put in.

"Yup" Colin agreed.

"Okay well see you at nine!" and with that Tristan made his exit and continued his run, now headed towards his side of the beach.

"Now that was an interesting turn of events" Colin commented and everyone agreed.


	3. Partee

A/N: the story will be jumping scenes from Tristan/Raymond, Rory/Stephanie/Paris, Colin/Logan/Finn, Rory/Stephanie, Paris/Logan/Colin/Finn, Logan/Rory, Paris/Finn, Colin/Stephanie, Tristan/Raymond. Hope you like it. Thanks for taking the time to read this story ;) Cheers! X Rose.

Thanks for all the reviews, pms, alerts, favourites. Appreciate them all! XX

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"<strong>And Here We Meet Again"<strong>

**Chapter Three: Partee**

"_Soooo,_ you told the girl that you have been in love with since you where sixteen, that you were having an 'imaginary' party that you invited her and your childhood friends to, who she is now friends with as well. Did I get it all right?" Raymond Willis laughed at his best friend.

"That sounds about right Mond" he said with a laugh at his predicament.

"Okay I'm sure I- we can organise something before they all arrived. We have lots of friends here Trippe. I'm sure everyone will be up for one of our parties! We were the kings of parties weren't we?" Mond reassured his friend with a laugh.

"But we haven't sailed that ship for a long time" the best friends had become pretty tame lately over holding random parties with hundreds of people they didn't really know and more just gate crashing for the hell of it.

"We'll have a party by then" Mond said with a grin, Tristan new everything would work out just perfect when he saw him grin like that. He was going to see Rory again, that was the most important bit, it was all worth it! He couldn't wait!

* * *

><p>"Fancy meeting Tristan after all this time?" Stephanie asked the girls. The boys were out getting lunch for them all.<p>

"Yes it was rather interesting wasn't it?" Rory agreed with the other female.

"So Rory…?" Paris asked her curiously, aiming a blush that resided on her cheeks.

"I think I have feelings for him again…" she blurted out to her friends, her face now going a bright red crimson shade.

Stephanie's eyes lit up with joy of a possible romance ensuing for her great friend and childhood friend. She clapped happily with both hands.

"So what are you going to wear tonight?" Stephanie asked Rory. "Something that will knock his socks off right?" she said with a smile.

"Shopping time!" Rory clapped her hands.

Paris rolled her eyes and already knew she was going to wear her jeans with a t-shirt and jacket.

"Yah! " Stephanie screamed with excitement.

"You both have fun now" Paris said with disinterest, waving them out of their. She didn't come all this way _just_ to go shopping!

"Don't you want to wear something new to your first beach house party Paris?" Stephanie asked her with surprise.

"Well if you see something that you think will look good on me you can buy it then okay?" Paris compromised with the other blond, which gained her a big smile and big bright eyes like it was Christmas morning.

"Okay! Promise you will wear it?" she grinned at the lady who taught her about fashion and bought most of her clothes for her.

"Don't I always?" she said in a more border tone that she really felt.

"Tell the boys we went shopping!" Rory said with a smile, running up the stairs to her bed room, two stairs at a time.

* * *

><p>"What's with you man?" Colin asked his friend, with annoyance. Logan was being a real KJ at the moment, which was really annoying him to the hilt.<p>

"Yeah ever since Rory had gone MIA this morning, you have been acting weird" Finn said, eyeing his friend with a nod.

"Nothing's wrong with me! Let's just get the food and go home to the girls who are probably starving by now" he changed the subject.

"You can't jump ship that easily Logan" Colin said, smiling as a pay back to his long-time friend.

"I'm not trying to avoid anything!" Logan said defensively, receiving a laugh from Finn, and hearing a whipping sound.

"The man has feelings for Rory!" Colin confirmed, happy that he wasn't the only one going through the weird emotions.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Logan said to his friends, denying any kind of thing. He did't do feelings, like EVER! They knew that. Logan Huntzaberger was not a feelings type of man. He was a meet them, nook them, and move on typa man. And that was the way he liked it. No payment, no purchased kinda man.

"You are whipped my friend" Finn confirmed with a look towards Colin.

"What do I do now?" Logan never had feelings for a girl before. Everything was always fast and easy, no emotion involved ever.

"We'll figure something out Mate!" Finn reassured his friend.

* * *

><p>"So everyone is coming, the kegs, alco and drinks have been order and awaiting pick up when we are ready, so all that is left to do is for your 'Mary' to arrive" Mond said with pride, buffing his chest and flexing his toned muscly arms in manship.<p>

"Thanks mate! You are way too awesome for your own good!" Tristan said with amusement, and rolling his eyes at his friend's funny ways

"I know huh?" he said with a laugh, never lacking modesty. He jumped on the couch and closed his eyes for a sleep. "Now let me have my nap before this party goes to the boom!" and a few seconds later he was snoring really loudly as confirmation.

Tristan left his friend and went for a swim.

* * *

><p>"That looks lovely Rory" Teph commented on the nice ensemble that Rory had put together.<p>

"Isn't it? It just mesh's real well together doesn't it?" she said with pride, she definitely had inherited her mother's very good taste in fashion.

"And I think Paris will look nice in this dress and cardigans don't you think, and these pumps look to die for!" Stephanie said with a smile at how great of a stylist she really was.

"There is no doubt that you are in the best job Teph!" Rory agreed.

"And Tristan **will** **absolutely** L-O-V-E love your outfit!" Teph looked over at her friend again.

"And your outfit is gorgeous! It really makes you look even more stunning" she was happy for her friend. "All the guys will be all over you" she winked at her.

"And Paris will look gorgeous for Colin in this!" both girls squeal and jumped up and down to the amusement of the sales lady.

They both walked over to the counter and bought the three outfits, and headed home.

* * *

><p>"Hey Paris" the three boys greeted happily, too happy she thought, what was up with them? She wondered to herself.<p>

"Hey musketeers" she called them that every time they greeted her at the same time, which was most of the time.

"Lunch is locked and order" Finn grinned and place the bag on the table, emptying all the contents on to the table, as Colin went to grab the cutlery and plates, while Logan called out to the girls.

"Chow time ladies!"

"Ladies in question have gone shopping. So only one lady present" she said with sarcasm, which they boys were used to by now, having known her for the last three years.

"Ah okay. Then Miss Gellar, will you please accompany us to the table for some splendid dining" Logan used a mock voice, which made the two boys laugh at him with amusement.

"Funny Logan" she stood up and walked to the table. "Well thank you gentlemen for lunch"

"Now let's dig in!" Finn said with a laugh, and attacked the take away container like he was so hungry.

"Geez Finn! You look like you haven't eaten in days!" Colin said with amusement.

"Yeah mate! Calm down" Logan joined in with a laugh, Finn took no notice and just kept shovelling food into his mouth.

"Ah the prestige of the Yalites" Paris said with a laugh.

"Yalies" Colin corrected to annoy the woman, who **hated** to be corrected because she was rarely wrong.

Paris grumbled in his direction, which caused the two boys to laugh, and earning them a kick at the table, an 'ouches' in their direction, and booming laughter at the inside joke that Paris shook her head at.

"Yay! The girls are home!" Paris said with gladness, getting up to greet the girls and leave the tension evaporating off Colin.

* * *

><p>The girls all looked lovely in their new outfits, and the boys looked equally stunning. They walked up the beach, chatting amongst each other, happy to be able to relax and not have to worry about a single thing, but enjoying their night with their friends.<p>

"You look really lovely tonight" Logan whispered in her ear

Rory laughed as he had tickled her neck with his breath. "Why thank you Logan. You look rather dashing yourself"

"Glad you approve Ace" he told her, happy to have scored some points from her, putting a careless arm around her, and she absentmindedly put an arm around his waist, and chatted about the place.

* * *

><p>"Nice dress Love" Finn told Paris, eyeing Colin with a smile.<p>

"Thank you Finn. You look rather nice yourself. Teph picked it out for me while they were out today" she looked over at her friend, smiling.

"So know where we are going?" she asked him, not sure what to expect at all. She had never attended a party like this before. Her only source of knowledge was what she witness at the movies.

"Just like the parties we have gone to at Yale Love, no need to be concerned" he knew her well enough that she would be questioning everything. He put an arm around her for reassurance, smiling at his friend as he did this.

* * *

><p>"Hasn't Tris changed?" Teph commented about their childhood friend.<p>

Colin nodded his head in agreement, watching the blond and brown haired couple in front of them. Not really interested to talk to Teph, but continuing the conversation to make his friend feel good.

"Yup. He grew an foot or two hasn't he?" Colin wasn't very tall, so everyone actually looked taller than him, even if they hadn't grown.

"Rory has a crush on him" she whispered so no one else could hear. She giggle liked a school girl, happy for her friend.

Colin looked over at his friends, who were leading the pack, and sensed a big heart break for his blond best friend. _Poor Bugger_ he thought to himself.

"Yeah? Good for them." He tried to sound positive, but felt bad even saying the words.

* * *

><p>"There she is Mond" Tristan said with excitement, jumping out of his skin.<p>

"Calm down mate! You look like you're about to receive the most precious gift in the world" Mond laughed with amusement, taking a swig at his drink, and handing a knew bottle to Tristan.

"Thanks mate! It feels like I am! I am finally going to resume things with her! It feels good!" he took a swig at his drink as well and looked on at the beautiful girl headed their way.


	4. Friend Or Foe?

A/N: the story will be jumping from different scenes/character interactions. Hope you are enjoying the read! I AM SOOOO LOVING THIS STORY! =D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"<strong>And Here We Meet Again"<strong>

**Chapter Four: Friends Or Foes?**

"Just relax and breathe Trippe! Like seriously!" he eyed his friend, and watched him take two more swigs of his beer before saying, "which one is she?"

"The brunette" he grinned stupidly at the six people headed towards them.

"Ah is she taken, because that guy looks like his mowing your lawn dear friend" Mond pointed out, not wanting his friend to be upset with a broken heart.

"Nah" he said with confidence that never failed him in the past. "They're only friends!" he assured himself.

Mond wasn't quite sure but nodded his head anyway in support of his best friend.

"Looks like _He_ has a thing for _Her_" Mond assumed by the way Logan had a possessive hand around her, which he thought was intentional on his part. The female seemed to be looking around for someone.

* * *

><p><em>OMG! There he is!<em> Rory silently thought, quickly untangling herself from Logan as Tristan walked down the stairs to greet them.

"Hey there Mary" Tristan hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, not noticing anyone else but her.

"Hey Bible Boy" she said with a laugh, he smiled at her with amusement at his old nickname for him. "How's the party going?" she asked him, comfortable with his arm still draped around her.

"Mary?" Stephanie asked about the nickname Tristan had created so long ago for her.

"Hey Trippe. You going to introduce me to your friends?" Mond came down the stairs to greet the newly arrived group.

"Raymond Willis this is Rory Gilmore" he still had his arm draped over her shoulder, obviously not intending to let her go just yet, she had a secure arm around his waist, which everyone notice as well.

Rory shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Raymond"

"Please call me Mond, everyone else does" he winked at Teph. "And who might you be?" he picked her hand up and kissed her hand with a smile.

"Stephanie Vanderbilt" she smiled up at him, knowing she had finally met the 'one' for now.

"The musketeers" Tristan said with a smile.

Mond smiled with amusement, obviously hearing stories about the three men countless of times.

"Logan Huntzberger" he nodded his head and shook the blond man's hand, seeing him eyeing the arm that was still draped over Rory.

"Colin McCrae" Colin shook his hand, eyeing Paris in the corner of his eyes, not wanting to make it so obvious, that he was looking at her again.

"The pranks you all did were EPIC!" he laughed at them, eyeing Trippe.

"Finn Reid! Finally, a face to the name" he said with a smile.

"Paris Gellar" Tristan introduced her, with a smile at his old friend.

"Nice to meet you. Looks like a great party" she commented, not really knowing what to say to the dark man.

"Nice to meet you too pretty lady" Mond smiled at her, ushering everyone to the drinks table.

* * *

><p>"Tristan your grandparent's house is amazing" Rory commented, holding hands now with Tristan.<p>

"Yes my grandmother has impeccable taste, as you may remember" he smiled at her, as she nodded to attending a party that she was force to attend once. Having a really good time because he had been there.

"Glad you could make it Mary" he whispered in her ear, "I was really looking forward to seeing you again tonight" he handed her a champagne flute with white wine.

"Thank you Tris" as she took a sip at the wine, "Delicious!" she had spent an entire month at her grandparent's place at Martha's Vineyard a while back, and had tasted many fine wine, that she took a liking to it.

"Glad you like it!" he grabbed her hand again, and absentmindedly played with it again, just like he did at the beach that morning.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this Colin" they watched as Tristan flirted with Rory, lavishing all his attention on the lovely brunette, making Logan grow envious with jealousy at his old friends luck. Rory seemed as into him as he was.<p>

"He may have won the battle, but not the war" Colin said to him reassuringly, "We are here for a whole month". Colin eyed Mond chatting up his two blond friends, knowing that he wasn't Paris' type, trying to hide a grin that threatened to escape his lips. He was safe from having to vie for her attention he thought happily.

"At least we know that she isn't into Mond" Logan said glumly to his friend. They eyed Finn circling the room for a red head that would appease his night, with amusement.

"Three says, he will get a slap to the face within the hour" they shook hands in union.

"Five says he will be drunk before the nights end" Logan had to up his friend like always.

"Deal" they shook hands again with a smile.

* * *

><p>"How do you know Tristan?" Paris asked him curiously.<p>

"Went to military school with Trippe for two years, and then after we attended Harvard together, as roommates, we have been inseparable since. We are transferring To Yale next term" Mond told the ladies, proving what he said to be true.

"We go to Yale!" Stephanie smile with happiness, things were looking good for her.

"Join the Yalites" Paris put her drink up for him to clink.

"Oh that's great! Nice to know we won't have to struggle meeting new people again" he said happily, though the two men never had trouble making new friends or making themselves known. They had a good knack that people gravitated towards.

* * *

><p>"Eight says that Teph will end up with Mond" Colin surmised smugly, they touched hands again, the game never getting old.<p>

"Nine says that they will end up getting married" Logan smirked at his friend.

"A bit of a tenser don't you think?" Colin said with a laugh, referencing the old game of Dungeons and Dragons they use to love as children.

"Ah well it's a possibility?" he laughed at him. Colin shook his head at his friends, as they watched all their friends interacting with each other.

Both keeping an eye on their love interests by the corner of their eyes, trying not to make it blatantly obvious.

Logan watched as his rival walked towards the front of the house, while Colin wondered when he would be able to sweep Paris off her feet.

* * *

><p>"Let's get some air?" Tristan suggested, they grabbed two bottle of waters on their way out, and headed down the beach. It was a full moon, casting a soft glow all around the place, creating a lovely romantic scene in front of them.<p>

"Such a lovely night!" she beamed, taking a sip of her water, which Tristan had taken off her so she wouldn't have to carry anything.

"It sure is. Are you cold?" he asked her, when he felt her shivered next to him.

She shook her head, and he brought her closer to him, and she held on to his arm more tightly, bringing them even more intimate.

"I remember coming here as a kid, and watching my aunties and uncles with their partners, doing this exact same thing. And I remember thinking that I wanted to do this one day"

"And now you are"

"Yes I am. I have the most intelligent, gorgeous and most beautiful woman in the world with me. What could be better than this?" he asked her

She smiled at his comment, and let him continue talking, feeling so happy and falling in love with him again.

"Did you think we would ever meet up again?" she asked him, they were now standing out under the peer, watching the waves lap the wooden poles.

"I hoped that one day we will, plus I think if you hadn't come here this summer. I would have seen you at Yale anyway" he said with such confidence that never wavered.

She nodded her head in agreement. "Have… have you ever been in love Tristan?" she asked nervously, hoping that he felt exactly the way she did as well.

"Yes, and I still am…" he told her cryptically, making her frown.

"What's she like?" she said, trying to hide all her disappointment in what he was saying.

He eyed her with a smile, seeing the tension in her body, and glad that she was not liking the idea of him loving someone else, as much as he would abhor hearing her say such a thing back to him.

"She is the most clever, most beautiful, great person I have ever had the pleasures to meet" his eyes never leaving her, observing every single thing that she did.

"Sounds like she is very special to you" she asked him, watching as he took the blanket that she never noticed he had been carrying the whole time, and laid it down on the sand.

"She is." He concurred, smiling at her with all the love and passion in the world.

"Have you ever been in love?" he threw the question back at her, eyeing her closely, making sure he drank every reaction and body language in.

"Yes" she simply said, not wanting to continue her speech, or wanting to give anything away. She knew that he was scoping her out, trying to decipher how she truly felt.

He nodded his head and laid down on the blanket, he laid down next to her, letting her use his arm as a pillow. They lay in silence for a while, admiring everything around them, so comfortable.

"Can you imagine yourself marrying him one day?" he said out of the blue, holding his breath for the answer he knew he wasn't going to like. He had imagined that he would have kind of life with her one day.

She nodded her head, and turned on to her side to look at him in the eyes, "Yes I seriously can Tristan. Can you see yourself being married to her one day?"

He nodded his head, not letting he eyes go. "I sure do hope so" he had tears in his eyes, bringing his mouth down on hers with passion.


	5. New and Old Friends

A/N: thank you all for the review, alerts and favourites! Just amazing. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

* * *

><p><strong>And Here We Meet Again<strong>

**Chapter Five: New and Old Friends**

"What are you studying?" Mond asked the women.

"Business and a minor in arts" Stephanie answered.

"Medical Science. I am planning on becoming a Medical doctor one day" she said with pride.

"Nice one. I am studying Civic Engineering?"

"Lovely" Stephanie smiled at Mond, Paris was starting to feel uncomfortable in her friends display of affection to the man.

Paris sipped at her bottle, suddenly needing some air.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I need to be in much need fresh air" she said, wanting to get away and also give her friend the time that she wanted alone with her new love interest.

Teph was always unlucky in love, always choosing men that want to use her to get a head with their careers and society. Mond seemed really level headed enough, and very loyal to Tris. Two very good qualities that would be fantastic for her friend.

* * *

><p>Colin watched on as Paris laughed at a joke Mond was saying to them. She looked like she was really enjoying herself; he wished that he was the one who was making her cackle with laughter. He had to remedy the situation; he just had to get her on her own with him.<p>

He watched on as she excused herself from the couple she had been talking to and walked outside, grabbing a drink of water while she passed the table filled with bottles and bottles of drinks.

"What are you doing out here on your own?" Colin asked her, coming to stand right next to her on the veranda.

"Need some fresh air, it was stifling in their" she lied, the place was very ventilated, and there was a beautiful breeze that flowed right through the entire house easily.

"Yes I noticed" he mocked her with a smile, both knowing the real reason she was out here on her own. It was to hide her uncomfortableness that she always felt, never feeling like she belongs to these parties.

He knew that Paris only put up a front to hide her uncomfortableness and lack of etiquette on how to behave in such circumstances. She despised not having control of the outcome of things that pertained to a party as such. Parties she never grew up attending, always so busy with school work.

"So have you come out here to pay me out again McCrae?" she asked him curiously

"You know I don't mean that I say Paris"

She looked at him, because he usually called her Gellar, so hearing him say her first name felt unusual, and out of place.

"Ah you _**actually know**_ my first name" she asked with amusement.

"That I do Paris" he played with her name again.

Silence came between them, as they watched the waves lap the beach.

* * *

><p>"You are what I have thought about for the last four years Mary…" he admitted to her, lying down with his arms hugging her from behind.<p>

"You have always kept a special place in my heart too Tristan" she admitted back to him.

Loving the feeling of being in each other's arms, the waves hitting the shore nicely.

"We better be getting back, I don't want you to catch a chill" he told her lightly, releasing her, as he watched her put her clothes on.

"Yes we should" she smiled at him, looking at his naked figure, as she remembered every detail of what had just passed between them.

Hand in hand they walked up the beach, kissing once in a while, a sight of such love and passion going between them.

* * *

><p>Pair of blue eyes watched on from a distance. Not happy about the display he was watching in front of him. He should never have left his space inside the house to get some fresh air and space that he needed to think.<p>

He had to figure out a way that he could get her back. Though they had never dated, he felt like he had lost the best thing he had ever had in his life.

* * *

><p>Colin and Paris also looked on, as they watched the happy couple in love walk back towards the house.<p>

"Poor Bugger" They commented together of their friend.

"How did you…?" Colin asked with curiosity, a look of shook on his face.

"It's hard not to see McCrae! His been pining over her for years! He just hasn't had the balls to speak his true feelings" she pointed out to him.

"No way, it's only been a recent development" he tried to argue for his friend.

"Look at the signs McCrae. Coffee Cart, her much love of coffee right a bell for you that resides next to our dorm so she wouldn't have to go searching for one?" she pointed out to him, with amusement. "That stunt you three pulled in first year"

"But that was Finns idea" he interjected

"He is always the first one to offer his services when she was in need of them. Trip to Stars Hollow, when she requested it? He even picked her up when she was in Boston that time she had lost her ticket" he looked at her with shock, and in his friend's great acting skills.

"Backs her up in whatever she says, even though we know she is always right" she laughed at a memory. "Shall I go on? Boy you _**will**_ make a fantastic lawyer" she said with amusement. "Are you supposed to be trained in knowing when something is up etc.?"

* * *

><p>Mond and Stephanie came out of his bedroom, wondering if they had been missed at all, and realising they hadn't they continued into the room, and looked around for their friends. Walking out to stand next to Paris and Colin.<p>

"What's going on?" Teph asked the couple, who was standing ever so close than she had ever seen them do before. They were usually in opposite sides of the room, which clearly marked that it was something they purposely did to avoid each other.

She knew that they have liked each other for the past three years, and all the fighting and taunting was just a way of trying to ignore how they truly felt for one another.

"Looks like Logan is in for a heart break" Paris answered, watching the happy couple strolling the beach towards them.

"Yeah I know" Stephanie answered, feeling bad for her childhood friend, but happy for the happy couple.

"We'll just have to remedy that won't we?" Finn said behind them, coming to stand next to Mond.

Everyone agreed that they would help to find a match for their friend.

"Hey guys" Logan came out of the darkness, coming to stand next to Paris.

"Hey Logan" came a chorus of voices.

* * *

><p>Rory walked hand in hand with Tristan. So happy that she had him back in her life again. She looked up to see a familiar face that she hadn't seen in such a long time. She let go of Tristan's hand and ran to her old friend.<p>

"OMG! Ana-Beth Tracey!" she said with surprised.

"Rory Gilmore! You look fantastic!" the two friends embraced, looking more like sisters than friends.

"Such a long time"

"Yes almost twelve years I think!" they had been best friends long before Lane had arrived to Stars Hollow with her mother. They had moved due to her father getting a new job in Seattle, when they were eight years old.

"How is everyone?"

"They are great. Dad is excelling in his work. Mum is a masseur now. Krystal is now a dentist. And Gymmie was heartbroken when we had to leave you" she laughed in amusement at her twin brothers crush on her. "He is in his third year of studying Civil Engineer with Mond over there. How is Lorelai?"

"Mom owns her own Inn now. The old one had burnt down, and she now co-owns the Dragonfly Inn with Sookie St James. They are doing very well for themselves" she said proudly of her mother. "So what do you do now?"

"Guess!" she said with laughter.

"You are studying to become either a writer or a nosy reporter" she answered with a laugh.

"OMG Yes! Spot on! I am doing a joint degree! I bet you are doing journalism right?" she hugged her friend in amusement, guessing correctly, and feeling like they had never been apart.

* * *

><p>Everyone watch in humour at the display that was before them.<p>

"She looks just like Rory!"

"But with brown eyes!"

They walked up the porch together, arm in arm. Rory realised that all her friend had congregated on the veranda.

"Ana-Beth, meet my friends. Tristan, Finn, Mond, Teph, Colin, Paris and Logan" everyone greeted her, shaking her hand. "Everyone meet my childhood friend Tracey" she said proudly, still liking arms with the brown eyed brunette.

"Nice to meet you everybody" Ana-Beth said to the group of friends.

Logan was shocked and at awe to see someone like the girl he loved. He wondered if she was like her as well.

* * *

><p>Logan and Finn eye all their friends. All coupled up and feeling happy with the unions.<p>

They noticed that Colin and Paris had disappeared some time ago.

"Ten says that Colin and Paris are shaking it up at home" Logan said with a laugh, they touched hands.

"fifteen says that Teph and Mond are an item by the end of the night" Finn says laughing, extending his hand to bump fist with Logan.

"Twenty says that I will score that red head by the end of the night" they touch hands, and Logan has no doubt his friend could.

* * *

><p>My friend won't take being hit on lightly, or just by anyone" a beautiful woman with dirty blond hair told him, over hearing their conversation with amusement.<p>

Logan laughed at the woman's comment.

"He loves a challenge. Logan Huntzberger" he introduced himself, offering his hand to her.

"Ha! In the presence of the famous newspaper heir! An hour" she brought her hand out to intercept his one. "Talia Rivers"

"So what brings you here for the Summer?"

"I am a lifesaver on this beach. I have lived here all my life, and have grown up scaling these waters. How about you?"

"Summer break. Staying at the Vanderbilt residence down the beach, with their niece Stephanie"

"Oh I know them. Gregory and Nancy Vanderbilt. I grew up their three daughters, and I guess your friends cousin. Emelia, Janice and Harper"

"Small world" he looked over at Tristan and Rory, unhappily. The look disappearing in an instant.

"Yes it sure can be can't it?" she said with a laugh, and looked at the couple he had been staring at.

"He has dreamt about meeting her again Logan. Ever since he was sixteen years old. It crushed him to have left her all those years ago, being sent to military school like that! His father was so cold and detached!" she shivered at a thought. "He still keeps a picture of her in a frame by his bed upstairs. He carries it everywhere he goes" she informed him.

"Talia" a good looking man came to sit next to her, putting an arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek.

"My fiancée, Roger Cullum" she introduced the two men. "Logan Huntzberger"

"A heir to the Huntzberger fortune" he said with a smile, shaking Logan's hand. "So what brings you down here?"

"Summer Vacation" _was everyone in a relationship around here?_ He thought grimly to himself, still smiling and trying to act like his world wasn't caving in around him.


	6. At The End Of The Night

A/N: thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and pms. Loving them! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Cheers!

BTW: Denielle had nothing to do with Jeff Bridges; I just made that bit up ;) I wanted her to come from money as well, so she would kind of be on par with him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p><strong>And Here We Meet Again<strong>

**Chapter Six: At The End Of The Night**

How could he beat the love that his rival had for the woman that held his heart? He had loved her from the moment he had seen her at the age of sixteen for goodness sake. He should have made his move years ago, and she would have been his right now. He looked on as the girl of his dreams canoodled with his childhood friend.

He had to formulate a plan that was going to strip all that he felt for her away, and she would go running into his arms just like she used to, when he didn't quite realised that he felt for her.

He had to look like the hero, and get the girl that he realised he has loved for the past three years. It couldn't be too late could it? He couldn't accept that!

* * *

><p>"Hello Love, can I buy you a drink?" Finn asked the red head.<p>

"Thanks but aren't the drinks for free" she through her head backwards with a laugh.

"AH why yes they are" he grinned at her with a laugh.

"You are soo cheesy" she grinned back at him, her eyes smiling at the Australian accent.

"You love it don't you?" he winked at her, and she rolled her eyes

"Finn Reid" he offered his hand to her.

"Denielle Bridges" she shook his hand.

"Jeff Bridges granddaughter?" he said with a surprise. She nodded her head with a smile. She spoke so much about her grandfather she was rather sick of it.

"I went 'down under' a few months back! It is so lovely out there" she said changing the subject.

"I haven't been back in a while. Where did you go?"

"The big cities. Sydney, Melbone, and Queens" he laughed at the way she had said the wrong words. "What? What's so funny?"

"It's Melbourne and Queensland" he cackled with laughter, her cheeks went a lovely shade of pink.

"Sorry" she said with embarrassment, glad she hadn't insulted him.

"Love your hair" he touched it and brought it to his nose. "Hrmm I knew you would smell like strawberries" he said proudly to himself more than to her. "I wonder if you taste like it too?" he didn't realise he had said it out loud till she pulled her hair away and pushed him away with a laugh.

"What? What did I say?" he laughed his head off and grinned down at her.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night, the party was dying down, and only the closest of friends remained.<p>

"Where are you staying Ana-Beth?" Logan asked her, trying to form a reaction at the happily smitten Rory. She was absentmindedly playing with Tristan's jacket button.

"I'll be staying with these two bone-heads over here" she laughed at that, a laugh that sounded weird to them all because she looked like Rory.

"She sure is!" Mond said proudly, smiling at his friend.

"How did you come to meet the boys?" Stephanie asked her, really curious to know exactly how.

"We all go to Harvard together. Mond is in Civics with my twin brother Gymmie. Tristan and Mond are dorm mates. I have some classes with Trippe. So we all hang out quite a lot"

"How do you all know each other?" Ana-Beth asked the group.

"Tristan grew up with Paris, Stephanie, Colin, Finn and I" Logan said to her, eyeing Rory quickly.

"Paris went to Chilton with Rory and me" Tristan said, kissing Rory's hand which brought a big smile to Rory's lips.

"And we all go to Yale together" Stephanie chipped in.

"So will you be making the move to become a Yalie, Love?" Finn smirked at the woman

"Yes!" she said with excitement, "we are. I am so happy that you all go there as well. I was worried about going to a new college again"

"You can room with me!" Stephanie clapped her hands excitedly, loving the new Rory-look-alike.

"Yes that is a fantastic idea Ana-Beth!" Rory squealed with excitement. Tristan looked down at the love of his life with excitement, happy that Rory was getting on well with Ana-Beth. "Will Gymmie be making the move as well?"

"No afraid not. He has a new girl in his life he has asked her to marry him!" she said with such happiness. "So this will be the first time apart from each other" she said sadly, but still happy that she had made so many new friends.

"That's fantastic! I am glad that he is happy!" she beamed at her friend, who smiled back.

"And so… how do you lovely ladies know each other?" Finn asked the new females.

"Denielle and I grew up together. We are foster sisters" Talia looked over at the red head who just smiled at her sister. "We have known Trippe all our lives, and at sixteen, he brought home Mond one day, and he hasn't left his side since" she said with amusement of the unseparatable best friends.

"Yes" Deni agree with a laugh, "they have an invisible tether attached to the hip" she cracked up laughing, making the two boys laugh along as well.

"We use to tease that they were conjoined twins, attached to each other. They would literally follow each other, doing all kinds of things that they would get into trouble for. Grandpa joked that he was going to adopted Mond" they laughed again, remembering the memory of that day.

"Yes Grandpa did say that didn't he?" Trippe agree with a laugh, bringing Rory in for a cuddle.

"And Roger moved up here couple of years ago, he was a lifesaver himself, and took a job working with me, and the rest is history" Talia leaned over and kissed Roger on the lips, who brought her to lean against him.

"And now we are engaged to be married next year" Roger said with such pride over his girlfriend.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Stephanie chimed in, looking at the couple across the room, and then at Mond, hoping that she would find such happiness with him as well.

Mond squeezed her hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Everyone slowly went their separate ways. Talia and Roger left first, having work in the morning and heading into town together.<p>

Deni and Finn made it out the door, taking a quiet stroll through the beach, enjoying each other's company. Finn knew he had found the girl he had been waiting for, and secretly vowed that he would never leave her side again.

Logan took a walk with AnaBeth, wanting to scoop out just how similar she was to Rory. He did not wish to hurt the woman, but he knew she held all the answer that would bring Rory into his arms and away from the other mans.

Teph and Mond had disappeared up stairs hours before everyone knew they were missing. Being so intuned with each other that nothing matter anymore. They both knew that they had found their soul mate in one another. Mond knew he wanted to make her his wife, and had to get Trippe's help to formulate the plan. He hoped that she would say yes to him.

Tristan showed Rory his room again. Reacquainting their self's more with each other. Not believing that they were back in each other's arms once again. They both had loved each other since they were sixteen, feeling so blessed that they would finally have the life they deserve. Sleep took them as they dreamt of the life they had always wanted since they were sixteen.


	7. Perfection

A/N: hey guys! I think there are three chapters left to this story. Hope you like this chapter. Was one of the hardest chapters to write lol I was blank with this chapter! So sorry for it not being so great! XX Just a filler I think, to lead up to the next chapter. I have kinda had these chapters already written, just had to edit it abit. Hope you like it :)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites and PMs! Awesome as! You have no idea how much I will miss this story! =(( lol Cheers! Rose XXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

* * *

><p><strong>And Here We Meet Again<strong>

**Chapter Seven: Perfection**

Rory and Trippe had spent the whole day in bed, relaxing and enjoying each other's company, only taking a 'break' from each other to have a drink of water or a toilet break. At dinner time, they could no longer ignore the hunger that was calling to them.

"Tris!" she lay in his arms, so happy and in love with each other that they couldn't imagine being anywhere but with each other.

"Hrmm" he hugged her tighter to him, pressing himself against her instead, and then feeling her stomach growling, knowing why she had woken him from his dream.

"After?" she said with a laugh, he nodded, turning her around, and kissing her again.

* * *

><p>Mond and Teph walked out of their room, noticing the untouched room, and knowing that their two friends had yet to come out for air. They eyed the couple's direction, and smiled to each other happily. Glad that their friends were so much in love, and had found each other again after all these years apart.<p>

"Shall we wait around for them before we eat breakfast?" Mond asked her happily, she nodded and looked around the room.

"Give them thirty more minutes, and then we'll go off on our own" she smiled up at him, kissing him again passionately, both breathless before they came up for air.

"Don't you ever come up for air?" Tristan joked to the couple, who smiled back at them happily.

"Ahahaha you can say the same?" Mond threw back at them with a wink to Teph and a laugh to his friends.

Both Teph and Rory blushed bright red, which made the two men cackle with laughter at the women they both loved with all their hearts and souls.

"I'm starved!" Rory whined to them all, her stomach growling with agreement with her statement.

"Okay, let's feed the starving women, like great hosts Mond!" Tristan held his hand out to his Rory, who took it with pride, and they swung their arms happily, followed by their two friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey there's Deni and Finn!" Teph saw the couple walking towards them, big grins both on their face.<p>

"Dinner?" Finn asked the couples, everyone nodded and followed on towards the restaurant.

"We're starving" Rory smiled at her friend, who agreed with her.

"I had such a ball last night!" Deni told everyone, who all agreed with the red headed woman.

"I know! I had the most fun I have had in ages!" Teph agreed, eyeing Mond, who winked at her laughing.

"I know!" Rory quipped, squeezing Tristan's hand, who brought it to his lips.

"Yeah I am glad we all did" Logan agreed from behind them all, surprising everyone, because he had come out of nowhere. "Dinner?" He asked everyone, who all agreed with him and kept walking to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later. Lining up behind each other.<p>

"Hello a table for seven please" Tristan said to the maître de.

"Yes sir, if you come this way" everyone followed him.

"Hey everyone!" Paris had walked up to them, "come sit with us" she looked at the maître de and he nodded his head to her unspoken request. They waited patiently as the tables were rearranged to make a placing for ten.

"Hey Paris!" everyone greeted and kissed her on the cheek, and shook Colin's hand.

"Great bumping into you like this Mate!" Finn told him with a laugh and did a man hug with both Logan and himself.

"Yeah funny!" Colin admitted to his friends

"Well great minds think alike" Paris added in, something that she would have come up with like always.

"AnaBeth" Rory noticed her walking in by herself, and she smiled at everyone, walking up to them and sitting on the empty seat next to Logan.

"Hey there AnaBeth" he smiled at her.

"Hey Logan. Funny seeing you all here" she said, feeling a little left out.

"Yeah we all bumped into each other on the way here. Tristan, Rory, Stephanie and Mond were already together, and they bumped into Finn and Deni. And I just happened to be walking also. And Colin and Paris were already here" he explained to her. She nodded, feeling a lot better now that he had explained how they had all gotten together.

* * *

><p>"I need a change of clothes" Rory said unhappily to the man of her dreams, pouting her lips to show him how sad she really was about it.<p>

He laughed at her and hugged her close to him. "It'll be alright hon'" he reassured her, but knew exactly where he would be taking her next.


	8. Mistakes and Vows

A/N Thank you for all the favourites and alerts! Appreciate them more than you will ever know. Hope you enjoy reading this new chapter! I know I truly enjoyed writing it! Cheers! Rose XXXX

For JJsMommy27 and Summer 2391 who love a good Trory story! Hope this has made it to your list ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls

* * *

><p><strong>And Here We Meet Again<strong>

**Chapter Eight: Mistakes and Vows**

Tristan had been so happy. He had taken Rory shopping at a shop he knew all the girls usually shopped at then dropped her home to freshen up and get ready to meet up again. His excitement was short lived when he watched as Logan brought Mary to him, kissing her passionately, like he had done the previous night. Making-love to her by the peer they had walked towards to get away from the party.

He had turned away before he saw her slap Logan squarely on the jaw, stunning the other blond male, embarrassed beyond believe of what she had just done to her.

Running so hard towards his side of the beach, he ran so hard that his lungs felt like they were on fire.

* * *

><p>"How dare you Logan!" she fumed at him, turning away and walking out of the house. She couldn't believe that he had the guts to pull such a stunt as that.<p>

"Ace…? Ace!" he yelled after her, but she ran as fast as her feet would take her, having such power in her legs that Logan had no chance in catching up to her.

"OMG, what did you just do?" Stephanie asked him his coldly.

"I thought she felt the same way as me?" he stuttered with shock at what had just happened.

"When did she give that impression to you Logan?" she asked him curiously, shaking her head, as they watch Rory a small figure down the beach now.

* * *

><p>"She was kissing Logan Mond!" Trippe said with defeat, shoulders hunched down, head and neck bent to look at the ground.<p>

"What? You have got to be kidding me?" Mond looked at his friend in shock, not believing a single word of what his friend was saying, by the looks of the display they showed the day before, they looked equally devoted to each other.

"I was on my way to pick her up for lunch… and I saw them through the window!"

"You sure Trippe…?" Mond questioned him again, still not believing it. He knew that Stephanie would have an idea about what really happened. He had a feeling that his friend had missed some vital information before he had turned away.

"Yes, as sure as day turns in to night" he vowed to him, shaking his head in disbelieve. Trying to shake the image of the love of his life, locking lips with his childhood friend and rival.

Mond watched his best friend walk towards his room for solace and peace. Recollecting what he saw thirty minutes ago.

* * *

><p>Mond picked up his phone and text Stephanie.<p>

'Hey Stephanie. Can we meet up?'

'Sure. I have something I need to discuss with you'

'Okay, meet in the middle?' Mond quickly text back to her, with a smile. Knowing in his heart that she had the answers to his friend's misery.

'Okay! =) C U soon!' he received back, and walked down the beach to meet her.

'=) C U Soon!'

* * *

><p>The couple walked hand in hand in the water, talking about what had happened earlier with Logan and Rory, and Tristan's shock and anger towards what he had seen.<p>

"He just kissed her just like that! And she had been so furious with him, that she slapped him hard on the cheek, and ran down the beach in anger" Stephanie told him sadly, knowing that her friend was in love with his.

"Tristan saw the whole thing, but didn't stay for the whole show…" Mond shook his head in disappointment, glad that he was right about this.

"OMG! Are you serious?" she asked in shock, stopping to look at him. They had to fix this somehow, and make them realised Logan's jackass ways and stupidity.

* * *

><p>Rory walked absentmindedly back to the beach house, wanting to get ready for her lunch date with Tristan. She was still very angry with Logan, but had settled down a great deal.<p>

All the urge of wanting to slap him again, almost out of her system. She couldn't wait to see Tristan again, and make her forget Logan's violation.

She smiled to herself as she watched her and Tristan's best friend's interacting with each other. She hoped that they were as much in love with each other, as she knew she and Tristan were.

They waved at her, smiling and laughing at an inside joke.

"Hey/Hello Rory" the couple said to the brunette with a smile.

"Hey guys! How's it going Mond? Can't wait to see Tristan. Is he on his way?" she asked him happily, looking from one to the other.

She watched as the two eyed each other, a hidden secret between them, that they were regretful to have to share with her she noticed. The reporter in her seeing more than a normal person would.

"We have some bad news Ror'… and you're not going to like it…" Stephanie bit her lip.

Rory's face fell, "Is Tristan okay?" her eyes and face grew with concern and panicky.

"No… no that's not it... Thank god!" Mond said to them, his expression was of relief "that was not the problem…"

"What is it then?" she asked with concern, her heart knowing something was very up with Tristan.

"He came to pick you up early… an hour ago" Mond answered, and knew that said it all.

"OMG! He saw it didn't he?" she said with shock, and quickly ran towards Tristan's beach house, not caring about anything else but him.

* * *

><p>"What's up mate?" Finn asked him, just waking up from his sleep, coming in still dresses in pyjamas, hair tousled in disarray.<p>

"I kissed Rory…" was all he said and brought his hands back to cover his face. He was lying on the couch, hiding behind his arms and hands.

"You what…?" he asked in shock, every could see that Logan had a thing for her, but everyone also knew that Rory was mutually in love with Tristan as well.

"I know, I know! Don't rub it in!" he answered in shame.

"Where is she now?" he sat on the single couch.

"She took off down the beach, probably to tell Tristan what had happened…" he told his friend miserably.

"It'll be alright mate! Rory will come around. She will forgive you mate!" Finn said with reassurance.

"Tristan will probably soccer punch me" he said, hating to think of ruining both his friendships with the couple.

"Nah, Tris is a good chap. He knows when someone has made a mistake. He sure has made plenty himself hasn't he?" Finn soothed him.

"Finn are you coming back to bed?" his beautiful red headed soul mate, came out of his room, wrapped in one of Finn's robes.

Finn stood up, "Was on my way back to you, Love" he told her from across the room.

"It'll be okay mate! Just learn from your stupidity and move on okay. I'm sure they will… eventually" he said with such positiveness, that Logan almost believed him. He walked towards her and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Colin and Paris lay in bed hugging, so happy to finally have admitted their true feelings for one another. They had connected in such a way that they never knew was possibly. They couldn't believe how much love was between the both of them. They lay in quiet silence, taking everything in that had happened between them.<p>

"Last night was absolutely magical" Paris said, not sounding like herself.

Colin nodded, and brought her closer to him. "Unbelievable. You are amazing Paris!" he concurred with her happily. They again lay in silence, listening to their breathing, smiling, feeling so very lucky that they had found each other.

"I want you to marry me Paris!" Colin turned to look her right in the eyes.

"We haven't even gotten to know each other properly Colin" panic ensued in her eyes, sitting up, and wishing she could run away.

"We have been friends for the last three years" he reminded her, sitting up as well and taking he hand in his.

"Yes but…" he kissed her to silence.

"Stop thinking Paris, and just feel for a change" he told her, feeling like a completely different man now that they were together finally.

"I…" he kissed her again, pressing her into the bed. "Will" he kissed her so passionately that she was lost for words. "Marry" he stopped and looked at her in the eyes with happiness.

"You!" he finished for her proudly, driving himself into her with all the need and passion he had for her.

* * *

><p>"So we just saw Rory down the beach" Mond commented to Logan, Logan sat up, and was making sure he paid attention to everything that they couple said to him.<p>

"How is she?" Logan asked the couple regretfully, hanging his head.

"She was very upset…" Teph answered him, sitting down on a loveseat next to Mond.

"Tristan saw the whole thing" Mond added in, watching the blond man in front of him, feeling sorry for the man.

"She took after him, running to his beach house, when Mond told him that Tristan had saw the whole thing"

"But he didn't see her slap you, he had run off. He took off himself and ran to his house"

"OMG I have made a mess of things" Logan said remorsefully, putting his hands in his head once again.

"It'll be okay. Nothing that can't be fixed" Mond knew his friend like the back of his hand.

"Hope so" he felt even worse, realising that he had a huge opportunity to have had her in his life, but he was chased skirts instead of coming to terms of his feelings for Rory.

"You'll find someone else" Stephanie reassured him, knowing that he had loved her all this time. "Everything will turn out right, you'll see" she kissed Monds hand, and pulled him up to show him around the house.


	9. Forever In A Kiss

A/N: So here is chapter nine. I've just been so busy with college and life in general to upload all the chapters, which has actually been written for the past month now, and without further ado. Hope you like it! Cheers! Rose.

Disclaimer: I do not own GG.

* * *

><p><strong>And Here We Meet Again<strong>

**Chapter Nine: Forever In A Kiss**

Rory searched the house for him, looking everywhere but the room at the side of the house. It was hidden behind a bookshelf that doubled for a door. So if you hadn't known it was there, you would have walked right past it. It was there most favourite room in the entire house so she should have known he would be there.

He was sitting at the piano like she had seen him once when they were sixteen, and also the moment that he had kissed her for the very first time. She listened to him playing a song that she didn't recognise. It was the most beautiful sound, almost angelic. She wondered who had written the composition.

When he had finished playing, she sat down next to him, silence settling between then uncomfortably.

"Why did you disappear? I thought you were going to pick me up?" she asked him questioningly, wondering if yesterday had been a mistake for him, because she felt like she was on a cloud.

He quietly played his piano, ignoring her presence.

"Tristan, what has gotten into you? I thought what we have is something special…" she said with such emotion in her voice, her voice breaking. She watched him closely for any kind of reaction from him.

"What do you want me to say Rory?" he asked her, not even turning his head, and continued to play his piano.

She was shocked because he _**always**_ called her Mary for as long as she could remember. She definitely knew he had seen what Logan had done, but had gone before he had seen the rest of the scene unfold.

She turned his chin towards her, and stopped his hands with the other hand. Making sure he looked her right in the eyes when she told him what really happened.

He closed his eyes as he relished her hands on his face, waiting to hear the bad news she was about to spurt forth, and break his heart with. He knew it was _**tooooo**_ good to believe that she actually had feelings for him. Something he had only dreamt about all these years since he had left Chilton.

"I know that you saw Logan kiss me Tristan. But it didn't exactly go as Logan had intended it to" she brought his hand to her mouth to kiss it gently with all the love she felt for him.

He kept his eyes closed, loving the feel of her lips on his skin, the memory of yesterday's events flashing through his head.

"I slapped him on the face, and then ran down the beach until I had no breath left to give. I was on my way back to the house, when I saw Mond and Stephanie" she kept kissing his hands, and now his head and face, kissing any part that her lips could get to.

"You really did, didn't you?" his eyes flew open with happiness; he laughed at the woman he loved. Turning fully towards her to bring his lips to her mouth for a long awaited kiss they had both been waiting for.

"Love you Tris!" she said in between kisses.

"Love you Mary!" kissing and hugging her tightly to him.

"I never want to lose you again Mary!" he vowed to her, and she smiled at him happily.

"I am yours forever Tris!" she declared to him, and it brought tears to his eyes because he never knew he could ever feel genuine love from anyone else other than his grandfather.

* * *

><p>Finn and Deni walked hand in hand, smiling like they had an unspoken secret between them. When suddenly, Finn stopped and dropped to his knees, pulling something out of his pocket.<p>

"I know we haven't had much time together, and I know we don't know each other so well"

"I can contest to **that** one" she laughed half-heartedly, and Finn grinned up to her.

"I know you can" he laughed at her, taking her right hand in his. "Denielle Bridges. You are everything that I have always wanted in a woman. You are smart, sexy, funny, red headed, woman I have ever had the pleasures… oh the pleasures!" his eyes starting to darken again just thinking of what had previously happened between them.

"Oh yes wonderful pleasures!" she conceded with him, laughing as well, her eyes growing dark also.

"You are turning me on woman! I'm trying my hardest here!" he said to her seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry!" she said with a laugh, "please… Please continue my love!"

"Would…? Would you make me the happiest man in the entire world and make me your man forever? Will you marry me?" he took out the ring he had quickly expressed posted this morning, sent down from his grandmother in Australia.

"Yes! Yes Finn Alsatious Reid! I want you as my man forever! I will marry you!" he slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up to kiss her passionately on the lips, wrapping her legs around him, and she brought her hands to his hair, bringing him closer, and they fell back and into the water with a splash.

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the sand, watching the display his best friend was making, having seen the whole situation, like it was a movie. He had made all the arrangements for the ring to be brought over this morning. It was a hefty price, but everything was priceless when it came to the happiness of the ones he loved.<p>

He wished that he could have had that same kind of love as the ones his two best friends had found. Colin had excitedly told him what he was planning the day before. He had bought the ring months back, even before he had gotten together with Paris. He just knew they were going to be together eventually.

Even Rory and Tristan would be headed that way eventually he knew, and that was going to be something that was going to hard for him to accept he knew. But he had to be the bigger man and let her go now, it was clear to whom she belonged with, everyone knew that. He was just trying to hold on to something that he was never going to have a chance at.

* * *

><p>"Hey Logan" he heard the sweet sounds of the woman who reminded him of the woman that raided his thoughts every night.<p>

"Hey AnaBeth" he greeted her, while she sat next to him in the sand; they were watching the couple in love still kissing so tenderly on the sand.

"So beautiful isn't it?" she commented on the display in front of them.

"Yes it is!" he agreed with her, having obviously witness the whole situation play out as well.

"Seems everyone has found someone haven't they?" she commented, and he turned his head towards her, nodding his head.

"You're in love with Rory aren't you?" she questioned him with a small smile, already knowing the answer he didn't want to admit to, they sat in silence, just watching everyone around them.

"So are you ready to head back to Yale tomorrow?" she asked him, and he turned to face her, smiled and looked her right in the eyes.

"After the double wedding on the beach, before the sunsets back into the earth" he told her, "I'll leave tomorrow, while everyone else will leave the next day. How about you?"

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing" she admitted glumly, nothing keeping her there like everyone else had with their agendas.

"Wanna hitch a ride with me? Make the trip a lot more fun and not so lonesome on my own?" she nodded her head, and smiled at him, knowing that everything was going to turn our just right for everyone.


	10. Weddings

A/N: So I know I haven't written under RR for a while, but here is one of the last chapters left for this story, possibly another one or two more, and a possible one shot for Finn and Deni. I am sad to say that I will miss writing this story! One of my most favourite pieces to write! I thank everyone who has read, supported, commented, alerted, favourite and walked through this dream with me. On wards I say right? You are all awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, I would have ended Gilmore Girls with them finding true love and having a double wedding or even a pregnancy or something that signifies happiness for them and not just the unknown!

**And Here We Meet Again**

**Chapter Ten: Weddings**

Logan had organised everything like he always did. Making sure everything was set out just perfect. He had found a celebrant that was willing to make room for them, and he knew the money he had dangled in the ladies face might have helped a bit as well.

Two white dresses were ordered, the brides maids dresses for all the females, the suits for all the men, flowers and two beautiful cakes. He had also organised a photographer, who would document this event and make it as memorable as he knew it was going to be.

The boys had gotten ready at Tristan and Monds place, while the girls had gotten ready at the Vanderbilt place. They were to meet on the sand half an hour before the sun was to set to end the perfect unison between his two best friends and their chosen partners for life.

He definitely knew that he would be the third groom and Rory his bride, had he picked up his game instead of choosing the wrong way. He sighed as he knew everything was going to work out just fine.

❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸

The girls had a great time preparing for the wedding.

"Can't believe you girls are getting married in a ten minutes" Stephanie said with such excitement in her voice, that it raises the atmosphere even more.

"I know!" Deni agreed with the blond haired beauty, as Rory laid her finishing touches to her make-up.

"Finn and Colin… who would have thought" Rory said with a joke, and every laughed knowingly, never expecting the pair to be the ones getting married.

"Stephanie and Rory will be next I bet!" Ana-Beth said with a laugh

Stephanie blushed a deep red, as Paris snicked at her friend being lost in her day dream.

"Earth to Steph" Deni said with a laugh, as she finished Paris' make-up as well.

"You both look so beautiful!" Rory said in a teary voice

"Rory… don't... you're going to make me cry… and you know I don't do tears!" Paris said with a scowl, her eyes tearing up.

"I can't help it! My best friends are getting married in seven minutes, and I feel like life is going by so quick! Our lives are changing and before you know it we'll be living in completely different continents" she said dramatically, and everyone nodded knowingly.

A knock sounded at the door, as it opened slowly.

"I hope you are all decent" Logan said, his eyes closed

The girls all laughed at his silly antics.

"You could have just knocked first" Paris said with a laugh

"Yeah but what would have been the fun in that?" he said sheepishly, eyes still closed.

"Logan" Stephanie said with a laugh

"We are all naked" she said in a suggestive voice, holding up a finger to her lips to hush everyone's laugh.

"Ah… um… the celebrant has… ah… she's told me to… ah tell you ladies to make your way to the beach now…" he stuttered before hurrying out the door with embarrassment, and closing the door behind him.

The girls all cracked up laughing at Logan's departure.

"Okay ladies, it's time to perform" Stephanie said in a theatrical voice, and excitement rose again, as Rory walked behind Paris, as Stephanie walked behind Deni's train.

❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸

"We're really doing this?" Finn choked out, fixing his grey bow-tie, even though it had been perfected moments before by Logan.

"We sure are Pal!" Colin said with pride strewn threw his voice, looking dashing in his white shirt, grey vest and matching dress pant.

"Come on boys, its action time" Logan stepped inside Tristan's lounge room.

"Let's get this boys married" Mond and Tristan said in unison.

"The girls are on their way… wana beat them there?" Logan said with a joke

"I bet they are just looking gorgeous as ever" Finn stated with a grin.

"I… ah… didn't see" Logan said sheepishly, detailing what had happened just moments ago.

The boys all laughed at Logan, imaging him high-tailing it out of there.

Logan cleared his throat, which ceased the laughter to snickers, and they all followed him towards where he knew the celebrant would be waiting for them.

"Friend we shall be forever boys, from this moment on, no matter where we shall be. We shall remember this time, and cherish the friendships we have had through the years and the new ones we have made! Let's get you boys married" Logan said with a smile as the boys parted to stand in their perspective places, the music starting.

"Action" Mond said with a joke, and snickers went around again.

❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸

All eyes bugged out, as they watched Ana-Beth tossing flowers as the beautiful brides, and brides maids holding the train walked behind her in a wedding march.

"This moment is just perfect" Deni said

"I'm not going to cry" Paris said with a sniff, as Deni squeezed her hand gently in reassurance, and they eyed each other with a smile, mirroring each other's faces.

"God they look so beautiful" Finn said with such pride, as he watched his bride, and his 'sister's' walk towards them.

"Such perfection" Tristan agreed as he eyed Rory in the eyes, knowing that their moment would be coming soon.

All the men nodded their heads as Finn walked towards Deni, and Colin walked towards Paris, offerings hand to each, everyone taking their places.

Rory mouthed 'I love you' to Tristan, as he said it back. Logan eyed them with sadness, knowing that he had lost the only woman he would truly love with all his heart and soul, and turned to look at his best friends getting married.

"What is a vow, but an intention spoken out before the world so that the world, in hearing, might take part in aspirations of the willing heart? In our coming here today to join and bless the joy of your becoming wed, may we enter in the truth of the words you've said, 'I do.'" The celebrant began her speech of the heart.


	11. The End is only the Beginning

A/N: Here is the last chapter to this story. I am sad to say that I will miss writing this story! One of my most favourite pieces to write! I thank everyone who has read, supported, commented, alerted, favourite and walked through this dream with me. On wards I say right? You are all awesome!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, I would have ended Gilmore Girls with them finding true love and having a double wedding or even a pregnancy or something that signifies happiness for them and not just the unknown!

**And Here We Meet Again**

**Chapter Eleven: The End is only the Beginning**

As the celebrations died down, and all the couples went towards there respected bed chambers and what nots, only two sat outside talking the night away, cuddled together for warmth that only two people in deep love could make.

"Tomorrow will bring new beginnings my sweet, sweet Mary" the man whispered towards the love of his life.

"And yes it will my darling sweet, sweet Tristan" the woman whispered back to the love of her life.

"I never want to see another day where you are not in it"

"And I never want to breathe the air that you are not sharing with me"

"So by saying all the words past lovers have said before me…"

"Will you marry me?" they both said together, with a laugh and a smirk, a kiss and a cuddle, the two looked towards each other as though they were looking at each other for the very first time again.

"Yes" was the word each spoke in unison, before lips locks on to lips, and the man carried the woman up the porch steps, while the woman opened the door, and the man kicked it closed, walking towards their room, while the woman pushed their door closed, and just like that, they both knew that where ever one was, the other would sure to follow.

❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸

"So guys… this is the last summer we will ever have with each other like this…" Logan spoke to all his friends, like the leader he has always been in their lives, guiding them towards some unknown adventure that now they will have to choose on their own without him.

"Some of us came here with the whole purpose of having the best summer ever, and are coming home married and starting new lives with one another, some of us are going off after we graduate to parts of the world to attend a new job" he looked at the people he was talking about while he spoke, each person smiling at him with the love and respect that they felt for him.

"There are some of us, who have found new love and lost love, and others of us that have missed out chances of having that love…" and we all knew exactly what he was saying, some of us sniff (mostly the girls… and Finn), trying to hold back tears of sadness and happiness mixed all into one.

_In my heart I would always love Logan Huntzberger, but I knew that I loved Tristan even more. He was who I was missing all this time, and I was glad to have him back in my life._

We looked into each other's eyes, squeezing each other's hands knowingly, remembering all the great memories we would all be sharing in this very moment.

"But like all great and fantastic times, it has all come to an end. Our last summer together, shall be the fondest memories we shall ever share, because this is the last one we shall ever share as young adults without a care in the world. I love you guys! Thank you so much for the best adventures in my life!" he finished off, as we all raised our cups to him, saying 'here, here' and drinking our respected beverages.

"We love you too Logan Huntzberger" we all yelled at him, and stood up to have one great big group hug.

"Hey Logan! We still have six more months all together…" Stephanie sniffed, while Mond kissed her cheek.

"I know Teph… but we will go back married, in love, and busy finishing our final touches, and the we are all graduating…" Ana Beth said with a smile, and Logan shared a smile with her.

"Picture time" Stephanie yelled out loud, as Mond quickly set up the camera he had on the table in wait for this exact moment.

"Say Best Summer Ever" Finn said to us all, as we all took our positions, and yelled the catch phrase in unison.

And just liked that we began to fix up the beach house exactly how we had found it, working as the great team that we were, making it look just like new.

❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸❤•.¸

With our final hugs and kisses, we all got into our respected cars, packed and ready to make new brand new lives, because we all knew it was never going to be the same again. Logan and Ana Beth, Tristan and Rory, Mond and Teph , Colin and Paris were driving the long route back to Yale and Finn and Deni were going to hire a boat and sail back to the closest port before hiring a car and driving back to Yale.

We all knew that life could only get better. We would all graduate with honours in our respected degrees, some of us would be joining the family business getting ready to be groomed to run the company, other would be headed to their dream cities to work for their dream jobs, while other will be happy to follow the love of their lives to where ever their hearts desire.

"You ready to head back Mare?"

"Sure am Tris"

"Glad that we decided to come here this summer"

"And so am I…" and with that they took one last look around before driving back towards Yale.

"Wana stop over to see your Mom?" she nodded her head and so happy that he had suggested such a thing to her.

"Sure do… question is… do you" and with that he winked her way and grabbed her hand and brought to his lips for a kiss.

"I am ready for anything…"

"Good, cause I was going to have to dump you by the side of the road"

"And I would still make my way home to you"

"And I would gladly accept you back home"

"Love you Mare"

"Love you too Tris!"


End file.
